Fun With Drabbles
by Kitsune-ohime-sama
Summary: All these random one-shots about my head-canon at your service, featuring multi-x-overs and my own OC, Jazymin/Jazzybelle. Language, Yaoi, and a whole lot of madness of course. OC WILL NOT BE IN A PAIRING
1. Censors

…**one-shots for the win.**

**This is set in my inner universe (Which is basically a cross-over with Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, Yu-Gi-Oh (up to Zexal), D. Gray Man, Gravitation, Hetalia, Teen Titans, and Harry Potter) so if you're somewhat confused, all you need to know is that everyone knows my OCC, Jazzybelle, on a very familiar level. **

**Warnings: OCCish Sasuke, OCCish Naruto, one OCC. Cross-over with Naruto and Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

_**Censors**_

Sora stared at the dark-skinned girl before him before shaking his head as the girl cheered. Jazzybelle, the girl, has just come up with a system that censors words and items. Sora wasn't too sure it would work out real well. After all, knowing what types of words people actually say is so much more fun than hearing beeps instead.

"Are you sure they'll even work?" He asked causing the girl to scowl at him.

"Of course they'll work! This is the work of Jazzybelle if you have forgotten! Rarely does any of the shit I come up with backfire!" The over-confident girl strutted out of the room with the brunette following him.

Before the young Keyblader could insist a little more, he noticed a fuming Sasuke standing a few meters away from an apparently amused Naruto. The blond had an expectant look in his eye with an eyebrow up as he gazed towards the angry Uchiha.

Sora and Jazzybelle looked between the two, wondering what the hell had happened for Sasuke to be so close to (possibly) killing Naruto?

"NARUTO! YOU (censored) (censored) (censored)! I SHOULD TAKE YOU TO (censored) (censored) AND TAKE YOUR (censored) (censored) AND LEAVE IT THERE, YOU SON OF A (censored)! DROP THAT (censored) SMIRK BECAUSE WAKING UP TO A (censored) (censored) (-this is a lot of beeps…- censored) LOG IS NOT A (censored) (censored) GOOD WAY TO (censored) WAKE UP."

...

Log?

It would explain so much…

'_Sasuke has _issues_,'_ Sora agreed with Roxas on that one. Meanwhile, Jazzybelle had a look of realization.

'So basically, Sasuke woke up to a log beside him and he knew Naruto liked to poke fun at how much he hates logs,' Jazzybelle summarized in her mind as Sasuke began to walk away.

"Ne…Sasuke," The Uchiha glared over his shoulder at the blond who had a sly smile on his face, "I ate your tomato sandwich."

Immediately after that statement was said, Naruto's face met Sasuke's pale fist. "YOU (censored) SON OF A (censored)!"

As Sora and Jazzybelle mused over the scene, the girl of the two came up with a conclusion.

"Things aren't as fun with censors…" She sheepishly told Sora who rose a 'No, duh' eyebrow at her.

* * *

Yeah... this may be based off of Yu-Gi-Oh abridged. xD

_**~Kitsune-Ohime-Sama~**_


	2. Seme-Uke Week

Alright, NO MORE YOUTUBE. Even though I'm constantly smacked by plot bunnies while on that damn site, it distracts me from my other fics.

Naruto: *the Naruto from my dimension comes out of nowhere* Hey, Sora-nii-san!

Sora: *Comes out of nowhere, as well* Eh? What is it, Naru?

Naruto: How much you wanna bet how long she'll stay off of Youtube?

Kitsune-Hime: *sweatdrops* Really guys? You're betting how long it'll take? -_-"

Naruto: *stares blankly at me* You do realize that because of youtube, you barely do ANYTHING ELSE but watch SasuNaru vids?

Kitsune-Hime: …

Naruto: That's what I thought, bitch.

Sora: …Anyway…I'll bet you a whole box of doughnuts. she'll get back on in five minutes.

Naruto: YOU'RE ON, NII-SAN!

**Warnings: Yaoi, Mentioned SasuNaru and RiSo, PuzzleShipping and a little OCCness for characters.**

* * *

"Okay, tell me AGAIN, why you have this as a something you HAVE to do?" Yugi asked, scowling at Naruto and Sora who laughed nervously. They were in the resort, more specifically, in the library that Jasmine had created specifically so her closest friends could swing by and relax while their world was frozen in time to keep any huge events from happening and possibly causing the place to implode on itself.

"It's really not our fault. Jasmine decided that in order to keep the universe from having some sort of invasion by assholes that think with their dicks, that we should have a 'Seme-Uke Week'. Of course, as you can obviously guess…it's enjoyable to the Semes…not the Ukes…" Sora explained again.

Yugi nodded. "And we're a part of the ukes?"

Sora and Naruto nodded sadly in unison, causing Yugi sputter a little before coming up with a question.

"Can't we Seme?"

This caused the blond and brunette to share a look before Sora shrugged.

"Well…we used to be able to Seme every other year…"

"Then, Jasmine bet off our Seme rights…"

Silence.

"She bet them off?" Yugi looked at the two before him in disbelief.

"Yeah," Naruto started, "With Micheal, her boyfriend. He always comes by and bets that her aim is worse than his-"

"They have a contest-" Sora inserted.

"Jasmine gets distracted ('MOSTLY BY PENNIES!' Sora added) and ends up sending her attack at someone's face," Sora nodded.

"Last time, it was Kiba's."

The blond could be heard laughing maliciously in a corner, "The damn bastard had it coming; no one calls me a bitch. NO ONE."

Yugi stared at the blond with concern while Sora tried to resist having his hand meeting his face.

"Anyway…" Yugi's attention snapped back to the brunet. "Don't be fooled by the name. It actually lasts a month and happens every four-five months or-"

"WHAT?!" The newbie couldn't believe it; with each word uttered, this thing sounded worse and worse.

Naruto gave a somber look as if to say, 'I feel your pain.'

Yugi groaned, "I'm not going to enjoy this…"

* * *

Yami's smirk only grew the more Riku and Sasuke talked, but he still need to be assured of one little thing…

"So…" The ancient spirit began once the explanation was over. Sasuke stared at the one way mirror; the only thing separating him from Naruto in the other side of the library. The blond just looked so desirable when he was being vengeful. He refocused his attention on Yami when he heard the other speak.

He had little idea of what to expect from him, but if Riku tolerated and was actually willing to strike conversations with the man, he must not be annoying.

"Once the week begins, and we catch them they have no way of escaping us, right." It sounded more like statement than question. Sasuke inwardly smirked; he might actually like the guy if this was how he is.

"Certainly. Once you catch them, there are hormones that keep them from escaping." Riku answered, not losing a beat.

Yami smirked. He was going to enjoy this…

* * *

Actually, I have created this in my universe. It's sort of funny.

And I DO bet off their Seme rights. I actually had a boyfriend named Micheal who'd I play against since he'd ACTUALLY say I fail at aiming. xD

_**~Kitsune-Ohime-Sama~**_


End file.
